are you zel? (ZELDRIS X MELIODAS)
by hasa3810yaoi
Summary: after elizabeth dies for the 107th time, meliodas loses it and sealed off his memeories and powers because of his fear. for 10 years, he lived happily as a human until zeldris finds him. this time, he doesn't plan on letting go. (past melizabeth) (zeldris x meliodas) (obsessed zeldris) (amnesia meliodas) THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND INCEST. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.
1. anthurium

**_chapter 1: anthurium_**"I'll always be with you"

Once again, he must see her die. This was the 107th time, yet he would never get used to the pain. She can't leave yet. There is still the whole war with the ten commandments. They were going to run the bar together. If only he had saved her. He was too late. Just like last time with liz. He was always too late. Now, she was dying of blood loss from the spear in her chest.

"Please don't go, stay" he begged. It always hurts.

"I'm sorry"

"**NNNOOOOOO**"

Anthurium, meliodas's house

It's been ten years since meliodas lost his memories and he lived in a small house now. sometimes he would get dreams but forget them later. The figures were always blurry and there were no names.

Apparently, he was found by a group of people and slept for 6 months.

The sky was a lovely shade of red. The most ruthless demon ever known, meliodas, sat upon a cliff and stared into the distance.

"Big brother" a sudden voice called out. He looked back and saw another demon about his height but with silver hair. The face was all blury but he seemed so familiar.

"Big brother, guess what?" He said excitedly and was even bouncing on his toes. Meliodas sighed and turned around.

"What?"

"We're going to have a little brother! Come on"

He followed the boy with the blurry face back to a giant black castle and into the infirmary room. The maids moved and a handmaiden handed meliodas a small black haired baby. The younger looked at the tiny demon and gasped.

"Was i that small?" He asked.

"Yes, you were"

"What's the name?"

"I don't know"

"Are you going to name it"

"Him, not it. His name will be zel-"

The blond woke up with a cold sweat. The dream wasn't too long ago yet it had already started to fade. One name was all that remained. "Zel" he whispered. A clue to his past. The name must have belonged to someone important.

Meliodas pushed the blanket off and started to change into a white shirt and black pants. Once finished with trying to comb his hair, he headed towards the street market. He needed to restock his pantry and head to the libary to borrow new books. The street market was one of his favorite places. There would be people selling goods, free samples of snacks and food, women trying on jewelry, and lots of of children running around. But today for some reason, the vendors were all packing their stuff and getting ready to go. Women calling for children and men carrying whatever they could hold. Meliodas stared in confusion.

A blue haired woman grabbed his arm and turned him around roughly. "Quick, you have to leave now! The demons are coming!" She said hastily. The town that meliodas resisded in, anthurium, was hidden away from the holy war for the last ten years. Nobody should be able to find them yet there was a demon attack right now. The woman, who was a teacher named irene, pulled him by the arm (again) and ran.

'Demons?' Meliodas questioned in his head. 'And they are here?' Meliodas yanked his arm away and pulled irene away from an incoming attack. Above were tens of red and grey demons. "Miss irene, please tell me what's going on?" He asked desperately.

"There is a group of demons being led by one of the ten commandments and it's zeldris of piety"

Zeldris, like zel? No, those two can't be the same. And who are the ten commandments and what do they want. Irene carried meliodas to behind a giant boulder. "Miss irene, who are the ten commandments? What's going on?" Meliodas asked desperately. His eyes were wide and he was trembling. The teacher grimaced and opened her mouth.

"You see, ten years ago, you were found crying and clutching a dead girl in your sleep. We didn't really know what to do So we buried the body and took you to a doctor who said you lost your memories. The town head pitied you and decided to take you in despite knowing it would disrupt our peace. So he gave you a house on the edge of anthurium"

She took a breath in and allowed meliodas to asorb the knowledge before continuing.

"Once you woke up, some of us got scared. Your eyes were like that of the dead, dull and empty but yet you acted so happy like any other child. We thought you were attacked by a demon and lost your memories there and that dead girl was your sister died. So we kept any knowledge about the demon clan away from you. We thought it would trigger you. But you hadn't aged in ten years and we were confused by what you might be. It didn't bother anyone, just raised a few curious minds"

Demon, dead girl, memories? He didn't get it. He didn't want to get it. A pounding began to form inside his head. Dead girl, snowy hair, crystal blue eyes that always shone kindness, and a happy smile.

"Meliodas-sama"

Who is that? Why does she seem so familiar. Did he know her? More images popped up. A tall man with a scar, a brunette giant, a wingless fairy, and more. His head formed more questions and he grew more confused.

Meliodas ran. He had to get out and clear his mind. The pain from his head hurts. He needed to get out. Irene wasn't far behind him and yelled from him to stop. He was scared and confused. He continued running. Past the clinic, past the flower shop, past his house, and right into someone's chest. Maybe he didn't see him or maybe he should have paid attention. Normally he would apologize but manners were the least of his concerns right now. Meliodas pushed himself away and was about to continue running until a firm hand latched around his arm.

"You-" the voice belonging to the person he bumped into started.

"MELIODAS RUN" it was irene and this time, she looked just as scared as he was. Meliodas followed her line of sight to see a boy only three inches taller. He has black hair that was slicked backwards and a pair of dark eyes with a black marking over the left side of his forehead. He wore a red body suit with white insignias, black boots and metal gauntlets. On his hip was a belt with a sword attached to it. By any standards, the male in front would be considered handsome. But to him, the male in front was more like an important piece of him. 'zel' his mind wispered. For a moment, meliodas stopped struggling to free his hand.

"Are you zel?"

A single question that caused irene's heart to skip a beat and the demon infront to stare in shock. Irene dropped to her knees started to beg.

"Please lord zeldris, leave him be. He didn't mean to run into you. I am begging you, don't hurt him. He lost his memories, please forgive him" she continued to plead. The boy, whom meliodas know is now called zeldris, gave her a single glance and pierced her heart faster than the normal eye can see.

"You're annoying but you did tell me something important so i made it quick" zeldris said. He looked at the shell shocked blond he was gripping. Ten years and this was where he was. In a isolated town that was hidden away for years. Compared to the older brother he once looked up to, this 'meliodas' easily showed his weaknesses and was nowhere near as strong as the former leader of the ten commandments. But even if what that woman said about meliodas having amnesia was true, that doesn't explain how he didn't have any magical presence.

"P-please l-let me go" meliodas stuttered out. He didn't want to die, he wanted to run. The demon's aura screamed danger and death vibes. The hand did move away but rather than stay away liked he hoped, it wrapped around his waist and pulled his body closer. Meliodas barely had any time to comprehend before he was suddenly in the air. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around zeldris's neck and buried his head there as well. 'Cute'

"Still want me to let you go?" Zeldris asked with a raised eyebrow. To his shock, the now shorter demon shook his head no and whimpered. He didn't like being in the air.

_", wait up!" Meliodas called out laughing. It was one of these rare days peace that truly made him happy. Flying through the bright blue sky with his lover as if the holy war didn't exist, as if _ wasn't a goddess and he wasn't a demon. He loved flying with her. It felt amazing and free._

Zeldris tilted his brother's head up to face him. His face was still the same. Same childish cheeks, button nose and large eyes. Only unlike other times, his eyes were a dull and empty green, like something was missing. 'Other than his memories that is'

"Why did you call me zel?"

"I'm sorry"

"That wasn't the answer i'm looking for"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that"

"I'm sor- oh"

The black haired demon huffed and descended to the ground. Zel wasn't a name he heard in thousands of years. A special nickname that he was called with whenever he did something that made the other proud. Over three thousand years and he finally hears it again.

"£ørd zë£drïs, ŵê årë fïñíshëd" a grey demon reported. Zeldris walked towards the center of the town. There were a lot of dead bodies littering the ground. Meliodas gasped in horror at the bloody sight. "No" he broke out of Zeldris's hold and ran towards the bloody body of a small girl with black hair. Gently, meliodas turned the body around and it confirmed his fears. The body belonged to someone who he concidered a little sister.

"No, no, no. Please don't go" he begged. The little girl coughed up blood and smiled. "You came. [Cough cough] i wanted to see you before i go" meliodas's white shirt was stained with red just like his hand.

Zeldris walked fowards and sat next to meliodas and tossed the little girl's body away...hard.

Splat

On the wall of a bakery was a bloody splat of fleah and hair. Meliodas looked to the wall and felt tears pricking his eyes. Zeldris pulled meliodas onto his lap and stared at him darkly.

"So first you replaced the ten commandments with the seven deadly sins and now you replaced your siblings with some human filth" he said into his ear. "Just how far will you go to hurt me" meliodas turned his head and pushed himslef off. His eyes freely let the stream of tears flow but the dull green was burning with anger. There was fear in them but mostly a white hot burning anger.

"I HAVE NEVER EVEN MET YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU UNTIL TODAY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" meliodas screamed. Today had been one puzzle after the other. His home is burning, his friends are dead or held hostage, and one of the most precious people was murdered right in front of him. Even if he could escape, there isn't even a body to bury, just bits of meat and hair.

Zeldris's eyes darkened and he clenched his fist.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" Zeldris slapped meliodas and pinned him down. "WHAT OTHER LIE ARE YOU GOING SAY NEXT! THIS ENTIRE SHITHOLE KEPT YOU AWAY FROM ME FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS AND YOU STILL GO DEFENDING THEM?!"

"OF COURSE I WOULD DEFEND THEM! I LIVE IN THIS PLACE! WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR ATTACKING US?! I HATE YOU!"

"it's your fault" meliodas recoiled as if he got shot or something at zeldris's words.

"W-what?"

"You called me zel. You named me. You took care of me. You left me. You fell in love with someone other than me. You are evrything to me. So it really is your fault" zeldris's darkness swirled around the both of them in a cocoon. Meliodas grunted as it completely engulfed them. His consciousness was fading despite his protest. The last thing he saw was a glisten in zeldris's left eye. 'Tears' he thought then gave out.

When the cocoon of darkness disappeared, it revealed zeldris with his head down holding meliodas in his arms. The demons went foward to their leader but he turned around.

"Burn this place down. I don't want a single survivor or anything to remain. Then destroy this place until not even a crater remains" he spoke in a low voice. He walked foward then flew into the sky, making sure meliodas was safe in his arms.


	2. the room

**_chapter 2: the room_**

"You're cutting your hair" a black haired demon asked. Meliodas sat on a chair in his room while the other sat on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and played around with a blond lock. "Yes, it has been getting a bit long. It might become an inconvenience in battle"

Meliodas opened his drawer and took out a pair of silver scissors. He was about to start cutting his hair until the scissors were pried away from his hands by the other demon. "You're just going to ruin your hair" he said curtly and looked away.

The demon placed a chair in front of the mirror and pulled meliodas towards it. He pushed him down to sit by the shoulders.

"So let me do it instead" meliodas chuckled as the blurry faced demon began to cut his shoulder length hair.

"Of course, i can always count on you to take care of me"

He may not have seen it but the demon behind him was smiling softly.

This time when meliodas woke up, he noticed two different things. One, this wasn't his bed and two, zeldris was sleeping next to him. Carefully, he got up an-

"You're awake" a sharp voice said. Meliodas turned around and saw zeldris staring at him with very awake eyes. Meliodas glared. He couldn't forget how this was the same person who murdered his friends and burned down his home.

Zeldris got up and walked towards the door not before saying,

"Don't even think about leaving. There is a barrier surrounding this room and even if you managed to get ride of that, the window is still a two hundred foot drop and the hallways are trapped"

and then left.

Meliodas let out a cuss once the door closed. The town head would be disappointed in his poor manners but he isn't even here anymore.

Warnings or not, he still had to get out. Meliodas walked to the window near the bed and looked out. There weren't any transparent colors or anything to show there was a barrier. He reached a hand out only to feel something pushing it back. Meliodas pulled back and tried the same with all the other windows.

Realizing he couldn't leave through the windows, he tried the door. But when his hand made contact, he was shocked by electricity. 'Well that didn't work'

Without anything to do, meliodas flopped on the bed. He wasn't used this loneliness or the feeling of being useless. Normally, he would be playing with other kids or helping the adults. Maybe reading a book on quiet days but even then, someone would be there with him. Meliodas looked at the ceiling then the clock.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

It was as though each tick of the clock was reminding him of how desolate he currently felt. Was this his punishment? But what did he do? Was this his life now?

Meliodas felt his blood turn cold. 'I'm alone'

End of day 1

Meliodas's head hurts. His body is cold. And most of all, he is alone. He hates it. This feeling of loneliness. He misses them. His friends, the little girl, his teachers, everyone. Meliodas lifts up his head and stares. Maybe it was his head playing games or he was just being punished further.

His trembling hand reached out. He wanted to cry at the sight in front. Right in front was an image from the past. A time when he could smile without a care. When he didn't know of demons. A time when the sun shined on him and he would play tag with everyone else.

Then the image changed. Replaced by sunshine was a black smoke that filled his entire sight. Adults maimed and dismembered for protecting children. Children brutally killed without mercy. The little girl with pretty black hair, ciara, nothing more than a bloody stain.

This is your sin.

If you didn't appear, anthurium and everyone would be safe.

They all died because of you.

Meliodas sobbed loudly. But he didn't care, nobody would be there to hear him. He didn't want this. Any company would have been better than this. It has already been a day yet he already broke down this much. Pathetic.

"Please, i'm sorry. Just stop it already" he begged to no one. Day 2 and he was already losing his mind.

End of day 2

The room was ruined. The bed was flipped and just a pile of fabric and splinters. All chairs were broken. A mirror shattered in the corner. Cabinets and drawers spilled their insides like pinatas. Book pages, paper pads, pencils, ink bottles, and glass decorated the floor in a terrible parody of 'art'. In the middle of the chaos was meliodas.

"Stop" he croaked out. His voice hurts from screaming and sobbing. They danced in his mind, singing songs of his mistakes.

This is your sin

This is your fault

Your killed them

You shouldn't have been born

Murderer

Mistake

"Stop" he was tired of begging to something he couldn't even see. Wasn't there anyway to stop them? His eyes hurt almost as much as his throat. Puffy and swollen from a river of salty tears.

Something glinted from a distance. Meliodas dragged himself to where the glint came from. A piece of metal sharp as a knife that came from the frame of what once would have been a mirror.

Call him impulsive or desperate, it didn't matter. Scratching his neck and biting his lip until they bleed didn't hurt anymore. Maybe this was the answer. The metal in his hand gleamed tentatively. This was the answer to the voice.

Do it

He did. At first, meliodas thought he was stupid for doing something like this. The blood floated to the surface of his skin and dripped down his arm. 'This was stupid' came his first clear thought.

Then meliodas realized. The voices. They stopped singing.

They stopped

They stopped

They stopped

He laughed like a broken toy. The pain from the cut can stop the voices. He found it. He found the answer. Day 3 and he found a cure.

End of day 3

Zeldris opened the door to meliodas's room. Everything was destroyed but he rather expected that to happen. His obsidian eyes traveled across the room. His dear older brother was laying on the floor like some used toy in a pool of blood.

Zeldris walked towards him, careful to avoid anything sharp. He picked up the fragile body and removed the sharp metal. He knew this would have happened. After all, he knew what meliodas fears most was being by himself. Three days only and meliodas would be on the verge of breaking.

"You can always count on me to take care of you"


	3. it begins

**_chapter 3: it begins_**

Meliodas's favorite food was pork simmered in ale. _ and _ favorite food was dragon meat. When estarossa and zeldris did something exceptionally well, meliodas would kill a dragon, skin it, dry it, and reward his two younger brothers with dragon jerky.

It was the only thing that meliodas made that wasn't disgusting.

And _ and _ would try their hardest to impress their eldest brother. They would train till they spat blood out. It was almost like a competition with meliodas's affection as the prize.

Meliodas would find this amusing. The way his little brothers(when did he have brothers?) would try to win his affections can even be counted as cute on certain occasions.

_ styled his silver hair after him. Their eye shape, jawline, and nose were pretty similar. But the messy sipver hair practically made them look like near identical twins. _ earned himself a special day with only the two of them in the library.

But his youngest brother, , was just as competitive. The black haired demon would always try to make his life easier. From accompanying him on missions to keeping watch when he was sleeping.

It was rather cute as first, especially when the younger demon would get jealous, but it was actually getting pretty worrisome. Meliodas felt like he had a stalker sometimes.

_ would watch his every move with fierce concentration. Meliodas could feel shivers down his spine and turn around only to see his little brother staring at him.

Sometimes, he felt as though _ thought everything he was doing was for his own good and that can get out of hand.

Meliodas woke up in a white bed. His first thought was, 'is this the infirmary?'

He got off the bed and winced from the quick movement. He slowly got back on the bed and took a look at his bodies. A majority of his injuries were bandaged up. His arms were wrapped, some of the less severe scars were already healed as well. His legs were also wrapped up and even his neck was wrapped up.

"Hmm" meliodas tried a few vocal movements and realized that his throat didn't hurt anymore. To be honest, he's surprised that he hadn't gone mute with how much he screamed and talked to himself.

Even his previous clothes had been replaced with a standard white patients uniform.

Meliodas walked to the window, slower this time as to not aggravate his injuries, and pushed his arm through. As expected, his hand hit an invisible force that pushed him back.

'Well shit' the blond thought. His friends and the former residents of anthurium would be disappointed in how bad mouthed he has become.

He pulled his arm back and let out a curse under his breath. There goes his only escape plan. Going out the hallways would be suicide. He moved to the bed and thought of ways to escape.

"So you're awake" a deep voice but the door said. Zeldris, only zeldris had that voice.

Meliodas turned his head around and he was fulled with a storm of emotions. Hatred, anger, fear, dread, shock, and more he hadn't even realized the door was open.

The red clad demon took a step closer and the blond got up. Another step foward amd another step backwards. Zeldris continued to walk foward until meliodas had his back pushed to the wall.

The blond tried to move away by dodging to the side only to have an armored hand intercept his way. He tried again on the other side but was also blocked.

"So are you feeling better?" Zeldris 'asked'.

"You locked me in a room"

"For your own good"

"What?!" Meliodas momentarily let his wrath overcome his fear.

"How in the world is locking me in a room until i went crazy for my own good?" He nearly lost his own mind in just three days.

"You replaced me with a human girl. You replaced the ten commandments with the seven deadly sins. You betrayed me" the taller demon replied coldly like he didn't do anything wrong.

Meliodas tried to push the other away but he was weaker.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" meliodas replied. Is this what is called, 'pinning'? Some of the older girls from anthurium would talk about how nice it would be to be pinned by a handsome man. Zeldris is good looking but the blond is sure that this isn't wjat they were talking about.

"Oh for god's sa- you are not human!" Zeldris who would normally look like he's glaring at everything, seemed to be losing his patience.

"When i locked you in that room, it was also filled with miasma from purgatory! Any humans who breathed that in would've had their bodies decaying in no less than a minute. But you, you didn't die. So it proves that you are him"

The fuck, so those three days of isolation was just a test? That room was filled with a miasma that made his mind go crazy just to prove something?

The green eyed boy got a clear sense of deja vu. This demon in front of him keeps mistaking him for someone else. During their first meeting in anthurium, zeldris spoke about the ten commandments and the seven deadly sins too. He spoke about "replacing" him. How can he replace someone he never even met?

"For the last time, you probably have me confused with someone else" meliodas tried to explain to the demon in front of him that they never even met before, that he is just confused.

Armored hands clasped his shoulders tightly. They dug into his shoulders and he swore he could hear his bones creak. Meliodas got a clear look at zeldris. His coal black eyes were wide and he was even shaking lightly.

"No, you are him. I have confirmed it. In that village, i was sure i have found you but i still had a little doubt but after locking you in that room, i was sure. You don't just look and speak the same, it really is you" Zeldris spoke like he just found some long lost favorite toy. The way he smiled...

It scared meliodas

It was rather scary. How one person would go to such lengths just to prove something. If he hadn't survived, meliodas was sure that zeldris would continue to search for the one he resembles.

But if he did die, it would be better than dealing with this. He could see his former friends. But something in his heart told him otherwise. That even in death, he would never be able to see his friends again. That it would lead him to more suffering.

Zeldris picked up the smaller male and hefted him onto his shoulder like a sack.

"H-hey, let go of me!" Meliodas stuttered. This was his his first time being carried like this and it was embarrassing. He slapped the other's back several times but got no response.

"You know, when i found you in that village, i thought it was a dream. You lost your memories and your magic, you became so defenceless, it was adorable. You were so vulnerable" zeldris spoke with wistfulness.

Meliodas half-listened to what he was saying and mostly tried to get out of his grip. He shook, pushed around, and even kicked around a little. But to no avail. The grip was firm and didn't even flinch under all of his thrashing.

"It was almost too good to be true. After you were murdered by estarossa, i felt joy and pain. Pain because you died of course. But i also felt joy because i knew you wouldn't love me enough and if you died, you would be free of all suffering and you would stop loving other people"

The demon smiled fondly and gave a humorless laugh.

"But i should have known. You came back to life, nearly killed derieri and monspeet, and killed fraudrin. All so you can be with that whore of a goddess. But she's dead now and we can be together"

Goddess?

Snow white hair, sapphire eyes, and fluffy white wings. Power surging under thin arms but a strong will and mind to keep it under control. So familiar yet confusing.

"I needed to lock you in the room for a test and you passed. I even got rid of all the miasma in your body"

Maybe that is why he can't hear those voices anymore. It still gives him shivers.

The green eyed boy heard the click of a door and noticed the new room. It was dimly lit and only contained a bed, a wooden trunk, and a chair.

"Now that you passed the test, we can begin on your true punishment for leaving me" zeldris dropped meliodas on the floor and quickly held his forearms with one hand.

Meliodas felt ice running through his veins. He thrashed muched more fiercely and tried his best to pull away. But the grip becomes more tighter with each thrash.

'It hurts' meliodas thought with a grunt. He but his tongue to stop himself from crying. He could feel himself being dragged to the trunk.

Zeldris used his free hand to open the trunk and rummaged through the contents inside. Finding out what he looked for, zeldris pulled out a thick rope and brought both items in his hands to the bed. He quickly tied meliodas's hands and feet to the railing.

"Perfect" zeldris said satisfied at his handiwork. He sat down near the blond's side and threw his sword away. He won't be needing it anyways, not for this at least. "Now then, meliodas, let's have a proper talk"

"Tell me, what is your earliest memory?" The demon politely asked.

Meliodas glared at the other and spat out in panic, fear, and somewhat anger, "i am not telling you anything!"

Zeldris gave a bone chilling smile and patted meliodas's cheek.

"Oh but you will. Because for every question you don't answer, five people will die. Their death will be in you. I will make you watch as they die and it will be your fault. Now do you want that?"

Meliodas shook his head and pushed Zeldris's hand away with his head.

"Now then answer my question, what was your earliest memory?"

"My earliest memory was waking up in anthurium being surrounded by some of the villagers"

Zeldris's smile softened a little. He was right, meliodas was in the perfect mindset right now. This was his only chance to correct his brother. 3,000 years ago, he tried to substitute him with gelda. She was blond, had the fierceness of a seasoned warrior but still had her more gentle moments. This was what made him fall for her. But now, this is his only chance.

"Meliodas, do you know why those villages died?"

He shook his head no.

"It's because of you"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, its because you were there that everyone is dead" zeldris gave meliodas a look of pity.

"This holy war has been continuing for 10 years after you went missing. The archangels have been revived as well and the seal of eternal darkness is nearly broken. But ever since the archangels have came back, we had a decline in soul sacrifices because the archangels kept interfering"

"Wait, y-you sacrificed s-souls" meliodas felt his stomach turn.

"Of course. We need ten thousand souls to break the seal. Originally, all we needed was the soul of the apostle of the goddesses and your blood. But instead, we got her blood and nearly your soul. That's why we need so many sacrifices"

"Your village, which was hidden quite well, was going to be sacrificed as well. As the commander of this, i originally planned to just capture the villagers and kill those who resisted"

"But when i saw you running into me, i was overjoyed. I would have even let those people live their lives in peace in exchange for you"

The smile dropped and the atmosphere seemd to get colder.

"But it turns out that you still managed to make new 'friends'. I was a bit angered and i may have gotten mad at you but i knew it wasn't your fault. You were being used by those humans"

Meliodas felt like he might regret zeldris's next words.

"So i had everyone killed. Their souls were damned to purgatory and i had their bodies and skulls hanged around nearby trees. The town was burnt down with hellblaze and now, nothing will ever grow there"

Meliodas was right. This demon was a conplete nutjob. Who would hang dead bodies in trees? Those were innocent children and kind elderly. His heart was beating faster to the point where he could hear it in his ears. His breathing was getting harder too. He found his vision blurring.

The blond looked at the armored hand in fear as it came to rub his cheeks.

"Now, now, don't cry. They're just humans"

Crying?

He didn't realize he was crying at all.

"Meliodas, did you love them?"

A nod.

"Are you feeling despair?"

A nod and a whimper.

"Do you want me to kill people because you won't listen?"

A viscous shook of 'no'.

"For my final question...

Do you love me?"

Meliodas hesitated but shook his head.

"No, i hate you"

Zeldrid got off the bed and his hands dropped to his sides. He sighed and lifted a hand to rub his face. His shoes clacked as he walked to his discarded sword. He picked it up and threw the sheath away.

"I really hoped i didn't have to use this. I really didn't want to hurt you"

"But i love you too much"

The green eyed boy started pull at his restraints in panic. His head started to spin, like when he gets those visions.

Meliodas was called the most ruthless demon because of his strenth and power in battle. Everyone acknowledged him as the next demon king. It was a well earned title.

", i heard a rumor today" the leader of the ten commandments addressed the black haired demon.

The red clad demon turned around to his older brother. "A rumor?"

"Yes, apparently you are now called the executioner. I heard this from one of the released prisoners"

"Brother, i never meant for those prisoners to escape-" _ was cut off abruptly.

"No, those prisoners were right. You truly are like an executioner"

Meliodas felt like death would have been better as he stared the the approaching demon. The blade was gleaming from the dim lights. Each step was making his heart beat faster.

The reason zeldris was called the executioner is because no one in Britannia is better than him when it comes to torture.

"Meliodas, this is because i love you"

"P-please, don't"

"Sshh, this will be over soon"

He let out a blood curling scream.


	4. what's best for you

Meliodas sometimes questions his title as the most ruthless demon. Sure he could kill efficiently and do so infront crying children and pleading parents without a second thought. His coldheartedness was widely acknowledged as something to be feared.

But sometimes, most of the time actually, he thinks zeldris(when did he start thinking of that black haired demon as zeldris?) was more deserving of that title.

If any of the prisoners had been alive, they would have said zeldris is worse than the demon king. But then again, who else did he inherit his cruelty and sadism from?

Any of the more hard to crack prisoners or traitors would usually be left to zeldris. The traitorous demons would be screaming and yelling, trying to escape. The captured prisoners woupd stare in confusion, some even in amusement as they saw demons scream in terror. But their amusement only lasted until they were the target of Zeldris's cruelty.

Meliodas once went to the prison of the demon world and he never saw a place as bloody and terrifying. The scent of the prison was putrid. The metal bars were rusted from blood but was enchanted so no prisoners can break free.

One of the cells contained the bodies of three goddesses. If he remembered correctly, these three were a family, a father, a mother, and a daughter. They contained important information and zeldris was sent to retrieve said information. He witnessed zeldris in the middle of torturing them.

The miasma of the demon world affected everyone but the residents. It weakened any intruders unless they are constantly being protected. If you were too weak, the miasma can even lead to death.

The little girl was in the corner, crying and hiding her face in her arms. Her pretty blond hair had several clumps pulled out. Her upper wings had their feathers ripped off and was skinned alive. Several pieces of the muscles were carved out. The lower wings were ripped off and had salt and lemon juice rubbed in.

"M-ommy, d-daddy, it hurts. I-it h-h-hurts so much" she cried and when she lifted her head, meliodas took a step back. He could see that her fingernails were pealed off and stuffed into her bloody left eye socket. Meliodas looked around and saw that what would have been an eyeball was a small pile of white and yellow goop. Oh god, zeldris swirled the little goddess girl's eyeball until it turned into a soup like substance before stuffing it with her fingernails.

"Little goddess girl, your mommy and daddy can't save you" zeldris said with false, sickening sympathy. He took the scapel off from the wall and walked towards the metal table in the center.

The mother.

Her stomach was cut open and the intestines were pulled out and wrapped around her wings. Her eyes were both gouged out and stuffed into her mouth which was sew shut with sinew from her calves. Both her legs were stripped of their skin and meat, leaving only the bone. Her fingers were chopped off and from what meliodas could see, zeldris carved out holes in her flesh and stuffed her fingers inside.

Zeldris took the scapel and made a cut on the mother's face from her chin to her forehead. He threw the scapel away and ripped the skin away, skin, flesh, and all. He continued to do so, ignoring the little girl's screams and pleas, until only her skull remained. He then twisted the skull right off with a snap and threw it at the little girl.

"See, your mommy doesn't even have her skull anymore" zeldris said with glee. He took the skull and thrusted into the little girl's bleeding arms. The skull still had the brain inside and the eyeballs which sown in her mouth before became loose and fell out.

"But now, she can be with you forever. Just like your daddy"

"Zeldris!" Meliodas said, he had enough of this...he didn't know how to describe this scene. Even he had limits. Not to mention, where was the father?

"Brother?" Zeldris turned around in shock and the little goddess girl nearly cried in relief from her remaining right eye. The red clad demon opened the gate to the cell and stepped out.

"Elder brother meliodas, what are you doing in a place like this?" He asked. A place such as the demon world prison was a place too dirty and filthy for someone like his elder brother.

"I wanted to see up on how you were doing. Father said that i should check on the information you were supposed to extract" meliodas said and pitied the little girl as he spoke to his brother.

"I have successfully gotten these goddesses to confess. Apparently, the next assault will be on our west fort in elmet. There will be 150 corporeals and 500 soilders. They plan to have a sneak attack to ambush us"

Meliodas hummed in recognization as zeldris continued to give his report and they were walking out of the dungeons.

"Zeldris, if you had already gotten the information, why did you continue to torture the little girl?" The blond asked in genuine concern. The other stopped in his movement and looked at his leader.

"Well, i guess i just like the thought of hurting people when it doesn't affect my mission. It's actually kinda fun" he responded.

A sadist.

Meliodas realizes that zeldris was far more deserving of the title as the most ruthless demon. Far more than him, than any of the ten commandments, and even their father. Zeldris may very well be mentally deranged if he conciders what happened before to be fun.

"By the way, what did you do to the father?"

"I cut off his limbs and made him eat them. Then i made his family eat him alive. Why?" Zeldris said in such a innocent voice that if meliodas wasn't concerned before, he certainly was now.

Zeldris shouldn't be messed with.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the blade was plunged into his thigh. It pierced right through to the other side. He screamed even more when the blade was pulled out mercilessly and saw his vision blur.

Zeldris brought his sword to his mouth and gave a lick. The blood tasted sweet and had a bit of a spicy aftertaste. Kinda like his favorite dragon vodka.

"As expected, your blood tastes delicious~" the demon said rather happily. He put the blade down and ripped open meliodas's shirt, sending buttons flying all over. He then threw his armored gloves away.

"Please understand, i am only doing this because i love you" zeldris assured.

He stuck his index finger into the hole he created in the blond's thigh, expanding the hole and causing more blood to pour out.

"Hhngh" meliodas bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming again. He bit his tongue harder when he felt the finger wiggle around inside. He was pretty sure that zeldris was scratching the bone.

"Oh look, you made a mess of your face. Your mouth is bleeding too." the commandment of piety chastised like a scolding parent. He took his bloodied finger out and cupped his brother's face.

"Let me clean that up for you~"

Zeldris bent down and lapped at the glistening tears like it was a treat. Which in his case, it was. He continued to lick the smooth face of what was once a proud commander. He stopped for a moment to admire the way his captive was shutting his eyes, trying to tune everything out.

"Mhmm, your tears are also really good~" zeldris bent down once again to enjoy his favorite 'treat'. This time, he licked the corner of the blond's eye. He lapped at the tears some more before leaving a soft kiss there as some kind of 'comfort'. He then proceeded to gently suck on the eye lid before leaving another kiss. Everything about this situation was so addictive.

Zeldris finally stopped lapping at the tears and lowered his head to the bloody mouth and chin.

"I think i was lying you know. When i said i didn't want to hurt you"

Meliodas opened his eyes and looked through his blurry tears at the smiling face.

"But now, i can see the appeal to it"

Zeldris licked the semi-dried blood on his chin and smiled into it. It tasted better when it was still more liquidity and fresh but it was still delious. He greedily slurped the blood. Nothing can be better than having one of his favorite treats while listening to meliodas sob in shame.

After cleaning the green eyed boy's chin, he decided to clean the mouth this time. He licked the wound on his lips. The cut was pretty deep but it won't be permanent.

The demon was ready to suck down on the wound until he was headbutted away. Ah, it kinda hurts but it wouldn't really bother him, at most it would make his forehead look red. He looked down to see dull emeralds glaring at him. 'Haven't seen those in a while' he thought rather amused.

"You know, this fighting spirit of yours makes me want you all the more" zeldris liked it when meliodas was being obedient. But this moment of stubborness can be rather refreshing. Only small moments though, an obedient meliodas was still better and also cuter. Then again, meliodas is always cute.

But right now, he needed to break meliodas. How else would he make his brother even more perfect? After breaking him, he can reshape his brother into the perfect mold.

Zeldris looked down at the sight before him. Meliodas's emerald green eyes were hazy with tears and pain and that glare was also pretty nice. The left side of his face had splatters of blood and his mouth was still bleeding.

The demon ran his hand across the smooth chest in awe. The skin was milky and very pleasurable to the touch. He moved his hand down to the abdomen. Zeldris had seen meliodas topless before. He would accompany him to baths and during the fight in vaizel, meliodas was also topless.

But during those times, his body had much more muscles and well trained. But now, it changed and zeldris doesn't have much complaints. What would have been a ripped body perfect for war was now a more slender and slim body. With those muscles gone, meliodas had a more feminine body. Zeldris feels his mouth water a little at those newly developed curves. Not like gelda's or that filthy goddess, elizabeth's, but something else.

Zeldris had a sudden urge to see blood, meliodas's blood. He picked up his sword and dragged it across the creamy flesh. He heard a grunt and felt the bed shake un desperation and fearm he could smell it in the air. What a wonderful wave of euphoria.

He stared at the newly made scar as thin trickles of ruby red blood started to pour out. So entrancing, the way the red stood out against the pale porcelain skin.

Not enough

Not enough

NOT ENOUGH

NOT ENOUGH

IT'S NOT ENOUGH

Zeldris felt his self control wearing away. He slashed at the abdomen again, this cut was deeper than the rest. He made more cuts, until the entire upper body was completely decorated in crimson scars and gashes. They were all deep of course, how else would he get to see the blood. Some crossed over eachother while pthers didn't. Some varied in length, the shortest was as long as a finger while the longest cut reached from the shoulder to the hip. It was also the deepest. It might be his favorite.

"P-please st-stop! I-it hurts" meliodas begged in his pain filled voice. He choked on hus tears and blood.

"P-please, i'm begging y-you"

For a moment, zeldris did stop. His eyes widden and he paused in the middle of making a new scar.

Begging

Not once had meliodas ever begged. Not during the war, not when he was receiving his curse, not when he was in vaizel, but this, this was his first time hearing him begging. It was enticing, it made his mouth water at the sight.

"Beg some more"

"Huh?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Meliodas screamed so hard that he was sure his throat had a tear in it. But he couldn't help it. The feeling of his flesh being burnt hurts too much.

"Hellblaze" zeldris said. His hand was on lit with black flames and he was clenching meliodas's upper left arm securely. The bandages were burnt away and the skin beneath was turning into a crisp black.

Meliodas thrashed wildly while he was screaming his throat out. He felt every cell in his body screaming in agony alongside him. The black flames continued to dart around his arm. They danced and licked but never went past his shoulder nor his elbow, like zeldris wanted to focus on that part of his arm alone. 'Oh god, someone, anyone. Please stop him' he begged in his mind.

"P-please, i'm s-sorry i-if i did something to you. B-but, please stop t-this already. I'm s-sorry" meliodas sobbed out, delirious from the pain. Pale fingers yanked his chin up and he did his best to not shy away. He knew by now, if he recoiled, he would only be met with pain. He looked up and saw charcoal eyes stare down at him with sympathy. For a moment, he believed that the pain would stop, that his torment would end, but he was a fool. He cried harder when the flames blazed hotter.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"But mel~" Zeldris singsonged. His smile and eyes bordered on insanity, scratch that, he was definitely insane. "You're so beautiful when you cry~"

Those screams were like music to his ears.

Those tears and blood were like a treat.

Those hazy emerald eyes were so addicting.

Those ruby red lips were begging him for more attention.

Every part of his blond was begging to be ravished by him.

His?

Of course, meliodas was his and he still was. Meliodas belonged to him, even during the holy war 3,000 years and the holy war now. Meliodas just didn't know it yet but now, he can ingrain that lesson in.

Meliodas gasped and panted in the middle of crying. He needed the air but it caused him to choke. He shook some more and felt the bandages around his forearm rip away.

"Aw mel~, that was only 51 seconds. You can do better" zeldris pulled his hand away and waved the hellblaze away. He took a good look at the arm. The upper part of the arm was burnt pretty badly, several layers were destroyed.The skin was charred to a crisp black and blood and puss was leaving from several open wounds. From those wounds, he can see pieces of white that resembled his bone. The bandages around the forearm became undone and stained in red, well, what was left of it at least. The scars from when meliodas was locked in the room got aggravated and teared, leading to them bleeding again from all of his thrashing and yelling.

Not even a full minute to zeldris but an eternity of pain to meliodas. 'Does he plan to continue this?' Meliodas thought and truly hoped for the answer to be no. He didn't know if he could take any more of this humiliation and pain.

His face was was being sucked and licked like a lollipop, he lost all feeling in his thigh, his upper body was littered with scars and blood, he also lost all feeling in his burnt arm(his nerves were definitely destroyed), and he was getting light headed from all the tears he shed, all the blood he loss, and all the pain he had to live through. He was exhausted and tired, he wanted nothing more than wishing for this to be a dream. Then again, he's been wishing for this to be a dream since the beginning and what's that done for him? Nothing. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to dream of more happy days.

"Ah, ah, ah~ I can't have you falling asleep just yet" Zeldris's voice snapped him back to reality, the reality where he has to be punished for a crime he may or may not have been committing. He looked at the bloody chest and an idea hit him.

Why not brand meliodas as his?

'I mean, meliodas is mine technically. If i brand him, then everyone, meliodas included, will know he is mine' zeldris went through the idea inside his head.

To be honest, he never once branded something as his. He only tortured prisoners and he didn't see the charm of branding someone as his. There were occasional demons who were allowed to keep certain prisoners if they wanted. Zeldris always huffed at the idea, he was losing a brand new toy every time a demon claimed one. But now, he can see the allure of it, when it came to meliodas of course. Any others would be disgusting. The idea of branding meliodas, someone he idolized and revered, was certainly tempting.

Zeldris got off the bed and walked towards the trunk. He opened the lid and dug around for a little bit. The dungeon of Camelot castle was rather deceiving. It seemed like a normal dungeon, clean or as clean as it can get, and there were no hints to indicate that the prisoners were tortured. The boy king was too naive to have participated in this. He doubts the king even knows of this section.

When zeldris firat decided to explore the prison, he was rather dissapointed. He expected it to be covered in more blood, random body parts lying around, or at least have a few torture weapons. But no, the stone floor and walls were clean of blood, the cell bars were also in good condition, and at most, there were chains to keep prisoners in check. He was ready take over another kingdom that had a dungeon more to his taste until he felt the walls around.

Sure enough, when he pushed one of the stones, a secret passage opened up. It was a hallway lit by torches that led to another section. It was half the size of the main dungeon but definitely matched zeldris's tastes. The cells resembles that of the demon world's prison, bloody and rusty but still durable. There wrre rooms with fortified walls and there was glass to see the insides. From what he could see, gas chambers. He thought most kingdoms stopped using those. In several areas were electric chairs, brazen bulls, iron maidens, chinese torture chairs(those must have been imported), racks, and breaking wheels.

There were several closed off rooms filled with trunks of wonderful devices. It was like opening a present with all his favorite toys. But zeldris wouldn't bring his beloved brother down there. That would be for another time.

Zeldris continued to search the trunk while meliodas could only dread what will happen. The trunk had several branding irons. A lion's head, an upside down horseshoe, bat wings, letters, numbers, and more. There was even one that looked like the symbol of the demon clan, they must have been worshippers of the demon clan. But the one zeldris chosen was the one that looked exactly like the hilt of his sword but was intertwine with a serpent.

Perfect.

Zeldris sets a small area in the corner and sets it on hellblaze. He placed the branding iron in the fire and waits. He walks back towards meliodas, deliberately slow, to savor the fear in those beautiful dull eyes. It looked more like a toxic green gas than the normal shinning emeralds.

Meliodas felt his hands hit the bed as the ropes were ripped off. He wanted to run away more than anything. He wanted to escape this torment. But one arm was too burnt to move while the other was littered with so many scars that it hurts to move. His legs were too numb from the bloodloss to move.

No matter what he does, he can't escape.

The commandment lifts up the blond and turns him around so he lies on his stomach. The blond hisses as the scars are being pressed against.

Zeldris knows for sure that other can't move so he leaves him there while he goes back to the branding iron. The iron is burning white and commands the the flames to go out.

He climbs on top of meliodas and holds the battered arms in one hand while the other holds the branding iron. The whimber of pain he hears is a wonderful melody.

"Now hold still, okay? This will all be over soon" zeldris said soothingly.

He temporarily lets go of those arms to lift the shirt up then goes back to restraining them.

Without warning, zeldris presses the scathing hot iron onto the area between the lower spine and hip with enough force to hear the bone creak.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Meliodas screams out blood this time. His eyes which should have gone dead with how much he cried, spilled out a new set of tears.

The agonizing pain of the iron hurts just as much if not more than thean when his arm was set on fire. He tries to pull his arms free or to push zeldris off but it's all futile. He can hear the sizzling sound of the uron as his skin is being branded like property. The pain was excruciating but all he could do was sit there and take it.

"W-why?" Meliodas asked, voice filled with pain and a little bit of despair.

"Hm, because i wanted to and it's for your own good" zeldris replied cheerfully.

"How?"

This time he didn't get a response.

Zeldris finally removed the branding iron and threw it to the ground somewhere to admire the new mark. The flesh was still steaming a little bit but that's to be expected. The surrounding skin was a bright pink while the mark was a bloody red. Small droplets of blood trickled down and zeldris found himself to be fascinated by the slow movements. He bent down to lick it up. A little warmer than the rest but still delicious non the less. It would be a great beverage during the more colder seasons.

The black haired demon noticed that the other was passed out due to exhaustion and pain. He chuckled to himself and got off. Carefully, he lifted the blond in his arms bridal style and smiled. He used his darkness to open the door and began to walk back to his new room. The room belonged to the previous king and it would take a while to get there.

In the meantime, he can enjoy the beautiful sleeping face in his arm.

Peaceful

Serene

Tranquil

So beautiful

He enjoyed the small moans of pain as they (nore like he) walked and thought to himself,

'Meliodas was right all those years ago. I really am insane'

(A.N: the following is zeldris's memory)

Meliodas and zeldris stood near the gate of the underworld, two of the ten commandments dead. Meliodas, whose face portrayed indifference, and zeldris, who seemed ready to snap.

"Brother! What is the meaning of this?" The younger questioned.

"Zel, i'm sorry" the elder gave a sympathetic smile before black matter formed wings behind his back. "But i have to go"

Zeldris knew what was going on. His beloved older brother would leave him here all alone.

"Why? You don't have to go. If those rumors about you and that goddess are true, then-"

"Zel" he was abruptly cut off.

Meliodas cupped his brother's face in his hands and said in such a gentle voice, zeldris would have mistaken it for a song.

"Zel, your mind isn't well. And my presence isn't helping. Not to mention elizabeth will be waiting for me. If this war continues with me as the leader, i am bound to hurt elizabeth one day"

"But what about me?" Zeldris felt his heart crack.

"Just know that i love you okay?"

No, he can't live with knowing meliodas loves him while giving his entire heart to another. He held the two hands in a vice like grip.

"If you're afraid of hurting that goddess, then just drop out of the war. We can stay together somewhere. Just don't leave me. If you love me, then stay"

Meliodas tried to gently pry his hands away but it was impossible.

"Zel, there is a huge difference between love and insanity. So please forgive me"

In the end, he had to use force to pull away. Zeldris watched as the blond flew into the gate.

But really, what's the difference between love and insanity? In the end, they're both the same. To him at least.


	5. side story 1 part 1

Summary: this a a side story that i will update evry holiday. Basically the seven deadly sins have a new mission and meliodas has to go undercover as a girl. This has some ban x meliodas while zeldris is being emo in his seal.

"Seven deadly sins, thanks to your efforts, the people of ashlily are now safe" king bartra exclaimed. "Now please read this flyer for your next mission" the king handed the blond haired captain a piece of paper.

The seven criminals walked out of the throne room and into their own personal chambers. Diane sat down, gideon by her side, merlin taking a seat with gowther and escanor in tow, king was floating lazily in the air besides diane while meliodas and ban sat of the bed.

"Hey captain, so what's our next missio" diane asked enthusiastically. Meliodas gave off his signature laugh as he read the paper.

"Apparently, there is a group of mysterious beings that are kidnapping young girls. So bartra wants us to infiltrate them at this summer solstice ball and rescue the kidnapped girls" meliodas summarized.

"Great then, we can send in merlin or diane and be done with" ban said drunkenly, not noticing the dark glares he recieved from the sins of pride and sloth.

"Absolutely not. Lady merlin should not have to dirty her hands" everyone knew that escanor just didn't like the idea of merlin being used as bait. However, said witch got up from her seat and took the paper from her captain's hands.

"Captain" merlin began. "This paper specifically said that magic won't work in this kingdom. That means i can't be bait and diane is too tall" this comment sprouted a cry from the giant.

"So why not just eliminate the creatures and be done with?" King asked.

"Because we need to rescue the girls who were kidnapped and we can't find their location unless we have a bait and it wouldn't be chivalrous to ask a civilian to help us" gowther answered. A heavy silence filled the room until merlin apoke up.

"I have a wonderful idea. Why not have one of the boys dress up as a girl" immediately, king hit the floor and ban began laughing.

"Yeah but who?" Diane questioned. "King is...king, gowther won't come out of his armor, ban is too tall, and who would mistaken escanor as a women? Wait then that means..."

Merlin smirked and meliodas could feel his spine shuddering.

"Yes, that means our dear captain will have to be our lovely damsel in distress"

"Wait wha-"

"Sir meliodas, please hold still" a maid asked 'patiently'. But the small blond infront of her just won't stop moving. The other sins were giggling and trting to hide their mirth.

They couldn't see anything but a long curtain of golden locks but they knew how embarrassed their normally confident leader must be.

The vanity table was filled with all sorts of items. From tinited powder and colored ink to fancy perfumes and shiny accessories. Brushes were dipped but not a single one touched the delicate skin.

"Lady merlin, sir meliodas refuses to keep still. I can't make apply any make up at all" merlin smiled and waved her hand okay. The maid bowed and left the room. She then began making her way towards meliodas.

"Now then captain, why not reveal yourself in alk your glory?"

"Merlin, you just wanted to laugh at me don't you" meliodas pouted, still not turning his back.

The witch snapped her fingers and in a second, the blond disappeared from the chair and into ban's arms with a yelp. The theif let his captain down and stepped back. He let out an impressed whistle.

Meliodas's hair reached just below his hips thanks to a spell by merlin. Blond locks framed his face perfectly. His dark lashes and bow shaped lips were perfect for his face. Two locks of hair were braided towards the back of his head into a bun. Meliodas wore a elegant yet simple white dress with gold trims. The sleeves flowed to his elbows while the hem reached a little above his ankles. The neck line was a bit low and showed his chest but concidering how childlike meliodas is, it looked more like a undeveloped chest. As for shoes, they were simple white heels.

"Captain, you won't get any laughs if you can actually pass for a girl" gowther comented monotonously. But nobody told him to read the mood this time because of everyone was still staring at the blond. Merlin rubbed her chin in thought before her eyes sparkled.

Her heels clanked as she walked towards the large ebony closet. She searched a little and came back holding a sizable jewelry box. She set it on the table and opened it. The witch teleported several pieces of accessories onto her captain.

On meliodas's neck was a necklace with a thin chain and large chrysoberyl gem in the middle. A armband made of gold surrounded meliodas's left arm. Finally, a intricate circlet crown made of silver and splatyered with gems.

"Captain, you... You're so cute" diane coo'd. She quickly went to pick up meliodas and snuggle with him.

"I swear i will get revenge" the crossdressing demon muttered.

"Cap'n, c'mon now. You make a lovely lady" ban laughed drunkenly.

"Ban, i swear to god i will castr-" meliodas was cut off by merlin.

"Captain, the carriage will be arriving soon. We don't want to keep them waiting"

The blond reluctantly obeyed.

The carriage ride was filled with teasing of course. Diane and gowther had to stay in liones because one was a giant while the other didn't know how to interact socially. King decided to accompany diane and stay back at liones. As sunshine doesn't work at night, escanor was stationed away at liones. That meant only ban, merlin, and meliodas could attend.

A immortal drunk

A dangerous witch

A crossdressing demon

Why did he leave the demon clan again?

Like their captain, the two sins also had to dress up. Merlin wore a deep purple strap dress with a black waistband that reached her toes. The hem and neckline of her dress was also giving off sparkles. Her hair wasn't done but she did apply her usual color of lipstick. She also wore a matching purple coat that only reached halfway to her back. For shoes, she wore purple heels. Merlin also had a pretty necklace with purple amethysts splattered all over. She also wore hanging earrings made of silver.

Ban wore a fancy black suit that was made by the royal seamstress of liones. He wore a white shirt underneath with a red tie. He wore shiny black dress shoes and his hair was cut and slicked backwards except for a single piece. The immortal didn't wear any accessories except for a gold chain necklace and a small chain helix earing, courtesy of merlin.

"Cap'n, look. We're here" ban said. The trio looked outside the windows to see a grand castle surrounded by a lovely garden. The sun was setting and there were floating lights around. They carriage stopped in front of a gravel path with flowers of all kind on each side.

A man dressed in black opened the door.

Ban, deciding that it was funny, held out his hand to meliodas and grinned.

"My 'lady', if you you may" he said smoothly.

Surprisingly, the blond agreed but anyone could see the twitch in lip and the tick mark. Not to mention the murderous aura.

"Why, thank you" meliodas said with gritted teeth.

The sins walked into the front yard. There were many men and women dolled up in beautiful dresses and elegant tuxes. There were even children. What shocked meliodas more was how there were other races. It was few but still there. Elves, druids, werewolves, nymphs and more.

A large bell rang and everyone's attention was drawn towards a small spirit in front of the huge gate.

"Everyone, thank you for coming" in a sprinkle of light, the doors opened and everyone begun walking inside.

Soft classic music filled the air. Many waiters and waitresses walked around with trays of drinks in their deft hands. The walls were a gleaming gold and tables were filled with food. From delicious meat to sweet pastries.

"Captain, a moment please" meliodas turned around to see merlin holding two identical cuff bracelets. "Please give me your wrists"

"Merlin, if this is one of your experiments, I'm not wearing it" he said cautiously. If there was one person he needed to be wary of other than their targets, it would be merlin. But the witch just smiled and held the cuff bracelets out even more.

"Captain, i'm hurt. These were specially made to stop demonic powers, especially someone like yours, from activating. This would also dappen your strength" merlin explained as she put the cuff bracelets on her reluctant captain.

"I still don't understand why i need these"

"Because you might lose it and destroy everything. Also, i'm the only one who can remove them"

"Tch"

With that, meliodas decided to wander around, looking for any information. He grabbed a plate from a table looked around. This table had some small sandwiches, bite sized pieces of meat, and a large assortment of fruits. The blond placed a couple slices of apples and two egg sandwiches on his plate and headed out.

The first thing he did was ask a woman if she knew anything about missing girls.

"Oh, my poor daughter went missing two weeks ago" the woman cried out. Meliodas offered her a tissue.

"I'm so sorry. Do you know anything that might have caused her to be kidnapped?" He questioned, hoping to get as much information without having to talk to too many people. This getup was humiliating enough, but having to talk was more so.

"My dear daughter would never do anything to invoke someone's spite. She was always so kind and helpful"

"Well, does she have any defining features?"

At this, the woman seemed to perk up.

"Her name is stasia. She had really nice blond hair and pretty purple eyes. She would have grown up to be our town beauty but she was kidnapped at the young age of 13"

Meliodas nodded and thanked her.

"Oh, before you go, please have this"

The woman handed him a golden silk pouch with white embroidery. He drew the drawstring and saw that there were several caramels inside.

"Um mrs-"

"No need. You are also just a young a growing lady. Please, have some"

Meliodas accepted the treats and went around again. He liked sweets but being mistaken as a girl is rather annoying.

He bit on a sandwich and nearly metled at how good it was. The eggs were creamy and had a little bit of salt. The bread was just the right amount of moist and it was delicious. Walking in heels were painful and hellish.

This time, he asked a man who lost his wife.

"Young miss, my wife went missing not too long ago. She went out to collect some herbs and didn't return. I found her basket and shawl by the woods"

"Did she have any defining features?"

"Well, my wife was rather small and adorable. Kinda like you, young miss. She had light brown hair and matching eyes"

The captain of the seven deadly sins thanked him even though he felt a twitch at being called "young miss".

The blond continued to ask around for people who lost their loved ones. It was mostly girls on the young side, the youngest was 5 while the oldest he heard of was 14, not including the wives. The wives who went missing were all described with childlike appearences such as being short and having a baby face.

Meliodas walked some more and he found merlin and ban by a large glass window. Ban was clearly drunk while merlin held a glass of champagne in her hand. It hadn't even been that long into the night yet he felt worn out.

"Well captain, did you find anything?"

"I asked several people but all i found out was that it was mostly young girls and young wives. I couldn't really fet any information on the kidnapper"

Merlin hummed in thought.

"I have also asked around. The castle and the surrounding gardens stops the use of magic so that puts me at a disadvantage" she said.

"Hey cap'n, didn't you say that only young girls and wives got kidnapped. Maybe this guy is a pedophile" Ban joked. Meliodas sighed. His best friend was clearly drunk.

"Ban, you can't be seri-"

"Hold on captain, he may be right"

The blond sent the purple clad witch a confused look.

"You did say that only young women and wives were kidnapped"

Clang clang

The sins and everyone else turned to see the room had gotten darker and the only area with light was the center of the room. The little spirit from before appeared again. She blew a small trumpet and light flashed towards a staircase leading to a balcony. On the balcony stood a tall handsome man with dark blue hair and black eyes.

"Everyone, i thank you againfor coming to this party of mine. I hoped you all enjoyed the food and drinks and acquainted with one another because now, it's time for dancing" he declared.

Immediately, excited chatter began to fill the room. Several men got onto their knees and asked for a lady's hand. The women would blush a little before accepting. Multiple pairs have already gone to the center of the room.

Meliodas moved to the furthest corner of the room. The last thing he needed was dancing with an unknown stranger while wearing a dress and heels. He moved away from merlin because god knows what she would be thinking.

"Captain, can you hear me?" Merlin's voice came from nowhere. The demon looked around the room to see if she was sonewhere close. But no, the daughter of belialuin was all the way on thw other side.

"Don't fret now. The circlet you are wearing is a magical item that will allow us to speak like this. It is connected to my and ban's earrings. Not too loud or else people would think you are crazy" merlin explained. Meliodas face palmed. Of course someone like her would plan something like this.

"I thought you said magic doesn't work here?"he asked. He heard a chuckle. "I didn't lie about the magic part but it would seem as though magical items still work"

"By the way merlin, tell ban to sober up" meliodas said and he recieved a laugh in response.

The two continued their conversation about eho the suspect might be. The sioner they find up and save all the captured girls, the sooner he can forget about this whole crossdressing thing. 'I swear, if any of the demons or goddesses see me, i won't be able to live it down' he thought bitterly.

"Hello young miss" a smooth husky voice said. The blond turned around so quick that his now long hair would have smacked the guy in the face if it were any longer.

"Um...hello?" He responded/asked. This man was the same one who hosted the entire event.

The man held a lock of meliodas's hair and smelled it. He resisted the urge to pull his hair back and sock the guy in the face.

"You have a very nice smell" he said.

"Yes...thank you sir" meliodas said through gritted teeth. 'Calm down' he thought to himself. But it was very hard to calm down. He took several deep breaths and exhaled.

"You know, you look very beautiful in white. Just like the beauty of the goddesses" the man complimented him with a smile.

'Did, did he just compare me to a goddess?' The blond thought in shock. He was a demon, the furthest thing from a goddess. Not to mention he was the demon king's first born and the infamous sinner.

He could hear the mischievous laughter of merlin and ban through the circlet. He will definitely get his revenge. Now now but he will.

"Although you look like a 13 year old, your aura screams royalty" oh right, the man is still here. Well he isn't wrong. The blond is of royalty, it's just demonic and he got disowned.

"You misunderstand something here. I am not of royalty, i am mostly here as a representative of liones. Their daughters are too young to attend so i am here. And i am the furthest thing from a goddess" he said pleasently. 'Breathe in, now out'

The man chuckled. "Well your beauty certainly matches if not surpasses theirs"

Meloodas felt like gagging and was about to until a hand reached out to hold his.

"My lady, would you dance with me?"

'Oh god, he was hitting on me'

Somewhere in the coffin of eternal darkness

Zeldris's eyes snapped open and he got up and stared at the pitch black darkness. His stare turned into glare.

"I feel like i should castrate someone and MELIODAS IS MINE YOU MONGREL"

"Zeldris, go back to sleep" estarossa slurred.


End file.
